


Out Of Fuel

by vox_vocis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Piper - Freeform, Pipeyna - Freeform, Reyna - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, these girls are my stubborn children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_vocis/pseuds/vox_vocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna and Piper thought that the worst that could happen was that their car ran out of gas eight miles away from the nearest gas station. Turns out they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katelyn My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katelyn+My+Love).



> A quick drabble that I wrote for my friend. Today is Yom Kippur and I am hungry and tired, so some feedback would be wonderful.

“I’m telling you,” Reyna practically growled. “I can walk on my own, I don’t need your help.”

Piper rolled her eyes, shifting a little to better support the other girl’s weight. “You’ve been saying that for the past half mile. I’m still not letting you put weight on that thing.”

Reyna glared at her. “This is all your fault, you know.”

Piper stopped dead in her tracks, forcing Reyna to stop as well. “My fault? How the hell is this my fault, miss I-know-a-shortcut?”

“You tell me,” Reyna said, before doing her best impersonation of Piper. “‘Don’t bother stopping here, Reyna. We’ll be fine until the next stop.’”

“I don’t sound like that!”

“If you say so.” Both stood in silence for a few seconds before Reyna spoke again. “If we’re going to stop, can I sit down for a few minutes?”

Piper sighed, forcing herself to let go of her frustrations temporarily. “Yeah, sure.”

It took a good deal of maneuvering to get Reyna seated at the side of the road, and even then she ended up landing hard on the ground. She scowled, rubbing her lower back, as Piper sat down next to her.

“How’s your ankle doing?” Piper asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and glancing over at the other girl.

Reyna shrugged, looking out at the horizon. The sun was almost entirely set, barely a line of orange over the treetops.

“Can I see it?” 

Reyna nodded, and Piper shifted so she was sitting down by Reyna’s feet. Slowly, she rolled up her left pant leg and removed her sneaker from her foot. Her ankle had swollen up considerably since Reyna had first twisted it, turning an ugly yellowish-purple.

“Reyna…” Piper said, frowning in concern. “We really should get you to a hospital. You could’ve sprained it, or fractured something-”

“I’m not going to any hospital,” Reyna insisted. “I twisted my ankle. It’s nothing a little ambrosia can’t fix when we get back to the car.”

“What, do you mean after you walk another eight and a half miles on a possibly broken ankle?” Piper demanded, voice increasing in volume. “I’m not letting you! As soon as we get to that gas station, I’m calling you an ambulance.”

“An ambulance?” Reyna scoffed. “I don’t need an ambulance. I’m fine.”

“Oh, of course,” Piper deadpanned. “Because swelling up to almost twice the normal size and turning freaking purple is exactly what a healthy ankle should do.”

Reyna glared at her for a few seconds before starting to stand up. She kept her weight on her right leg until she was upright before she added pressure to her left. Immediately, she cried out in pain, nearly losing her balance.

“Reyna!” Piper was on her feet in a second, easing Reyna back down to the ground. “Look, you can’t put any weight on that thing, and I’m not letting you hop on one foot for eight and a half miles.”

“Piper-”

“What if a monster attacks us?” Piper continued, beginning to pace around in front of Reyna. “You really think you can fight with a bad ankle?”

“I could kill a monster on one good leg faster than anyone else could on two.”

Piper paused. “While I’m not doubting that that’s true, I still don’t think it’s a good idea for you to walk on that thing.”

“I’ll be fine,” Reyna insisted. “I’ve faced a lot worse than a twisted ankle.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “You’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met, you know that?”

“Why, thank you,” Reyna bit back, tone sarcastic.

Piper sighed, then got to her feet. “You leave me no choice.”

“What do you- Hey!” Reyna exclaimed as Piper scooped her up into her arms, bridal-style.

“You’re surprisingly light,” Piper commented as she began to walk down the road again.

“Piper McLean, put me down!” Reyna shouted. “I swear to the gods, put me down right now!”

“Why?” Piper asked. “It’s not like you can walk on it, and even if I help you, it’s faster if I just carry you.”

“Well-... I-...” Reyna searched for something, anything to say in response. “You left my sneaker over there!”

Piper chuckled. “You’re not going to need your sneaker if you’ve got a cast on your foot,” she pointed out.

Reyna scowled. “And how exactly are you going to carry both me and a gallon of gasoline for eight miles?”

“I told you,” Piper said. “I’m calling you an ambulance when we get to the gas station. I can iris message someone from the hospital. We’re not that far from camp yet, it’s not totally unreasonable to ask someone there for help.”

 

“I don’t need an ambulance!” Reyna insisted. “Besides, I don’t ask people for help.”

Piper’s voice was a low grumble. “Maybe that’s your problem.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Piper stopped walking, setting Reyna down on the ground before speaking again. “You are unbelievably stubborn, Reyna! You refuse to ask for help, and it’s infuriating, because I care about you, and I know that you’re in pain, but you won’t let me help you without putting up a fight. And it hurts, Rey! It really hurts that you won’t let me help you, because I love you, and seeing you like this just makes me-”

“Hold up.” Reyna held up a hand in a stop gesture. “You… Love me?”

Piper’s face went bright red. “I-... I never said that.”

Reyna raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Well, if you didn’t say that, then what exactly did you say?”

“I said-...” Piper paused, clearly struggling to think of something. “I said that I like you. Like, as a friend. I like you as a friend.”

“You said love.”

“Well!” Piper threw her hands up in frustration, then let them hit her sides. 

Reyna chuckled. “Piper-”

“What?”

Reyna patted the ground next to her, and Piper sat down. She pulled her knees up her her chest, resting her head in them. Reyna placed a gentle hand on the other girl’s back, but she shrunk away from the touch.

“You know, I-”

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Piper snapped. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is, I don’t need your rejection on top of this.”

“But Piper-” 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Piper was shouting now, even though Reyna was only inches away. 

So Reyna didn’t talk. Instead, she leaned in and kissed Piper’s lips gently.

And, just for a moment, she forgot about the pain in her ankle.


End file.
